(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer bobbin for application in a resonant backlight circuit, and more particularly to a transformer bobbin which uses inclined wire storage grooves defined on top ends of partition walls that provide for enameled wire to pass thereover, thereby increasing insulation effectiveness between layers of windings, and achieving objective of a transformer being able to endure a relatively high voltage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional resonant backlight circuit uses a transformer bobbin as depicted in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, wherein a gap 103 is defined on each partition wall 102 insulating winding grooves 101 of a transformer bobbin 100 (see FIG. 3-1), thereby enabling enameled wire 200 to pass through each of the gaps 103 to the next adjacent winding groove 101. However, the wire 200 is first wound in the winding groove 101 in front to a definite height, and then passed through the gap 103 to commence winding round a bottom portion of the next adjacent winding groove 101, which results in a large voltage difference having to be endured because the wire 200 has passed from a high position through the gap 103 to a low position of the next adjacent winding groove 101. Furthermore, indefinite factors of the windings frequently cause inadequate insulation between layers of windings and burning, resulting in serious aftereffects.